Nightmare City
by Kr1tikal-Krysis
Summary: What happens when a plane almost crashes and two sisters get separated in a strange town? Ghosts, monsters and near death experiences.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: As promised, one Silent Hill fic! Please excuse the simplistic style of it, it was written in 2011.**_

_**It's also the only other story I ever finished.**_

_**This is mostly unedited from the original, and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Rated M for swearing and some mature themes. Reikai and Sakura Mitsurugi are my own characters, everything else is Konami's.  
Spoilers for Silent Hill 1 & 2!**_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Sakura! Get down here now or we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!"

The cherry-blossom pink-haired girl stumbled down the stairwell with her luggage, tripped up and fell flat on her face before her waiting sister. The black-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"It's about time, come on; we have a plane to catch." she muttered and helped her sister up. The girls hurried out to the waiting taxi and packed their things into the trunk. They'd been looking forward to this trip for a long time, spending winter in warm California instead of snowy Kyoto. The girls got into the cab and the driver sped them to the airport.

As soon as they arrived, Sakura started getting the bags out as her big sister ran in to make sure the plane wasn't gone yet. She sprinted up to the ticket clerk's desk and pushed the lady already standing there to the side.

"I'm sorry, but is this flight still boarding?" She asked, showing her ticket to the clerk.

"Yes it is, miss... Reikai." The clerk peered at the name on the ticket. Just then, the intercom sounded through the airport.

"FLIGHT NUMBER 2049, KYOTO TO CALIFORNIA, FINAL BOARDING CALL."

"Shit!" Reikai turned around, frantically searching the crowd for her sister, and was relieved when she spotted her in the line for the gate to board the plane. She joined her and had their tickets cleared, boarded the plane and sank into their seats.

"Finally..." they sighed. As the plane ascended, the girls drifted off to sleep, that is, until hours later, the captain's voice and a shaking plane woke them up.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING. WE ARE HEADING INTO SOME TURBULENCE AHEAD, BUT DO NOT WORRY. REST ASSURED THE CRAFT WILL MAKE IT OUT SAFELY."

A loud explosion told the passengers a different story. Panic began to spread among the passengers once they noticed the source of the explosion; one of the engines on the left wing had blown up. The captain's voice came in again.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING. THE PLANE HAS DEVELOPED A TECHNICAL ISSUE SO WE ARE NOW MAKING AN EMERGENCY LANDING. PLEASE, FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS."

Reikai groaned. "Oh for fuck's sake..."

* * *

The airplane landed safely in Portland International and the passengers were advised to get off along with their luggage. After gathering the bags, Reikai decided to leave the airport.

"We're already in the States, so let's just rent a car and leave. Maine isn't that far from California, is it?"

"Actually, it's 3,242.7 miles away." Sakura said, switching her phone back off. Reikai sighed heavily.

"Goddammit, I did not come this far to drive three thousand goddamn miles! I don't even like driving!" Reikai kicked one of her bags in frustration.

"We could always just stay here in Portland." Sakura said cheerfully. "Either that or I could drive."

Reikai stared at Sakura with a look of utter disbelief. "The last time I let you drive, we nearly ran off the road."

"There was a puppy!"

"On the goddamn sidewalk!"

"Oh, get off it Rei. We can stay here in Portland and then book another flight to Cali! It's only a four-hour trip!"

Reikai stared at Sakura, eyelids lowered sarcastically. "How about no." Before Sakura could reply, Reikai picked up her bags and walked towards a waiting taxi.

"Where ya headed, ladies?" the driver asked as she piled her bags into the trunk.

"The nearest hotel or motel, and make it snappy." She replied drily, waiting for her sister to get into the car. The driver nodded.

* * *

In about thirty-five minutes, the girls arrived at a motel. Sakura got the bags out of the trunk as Reikai paid the driver and went to check in. After some time, they were escorted to their room. Sakura flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

"You know, I'd much rather be in L.A. than Maine…"

"Well, knock yourself out. Feel free to go book a plane ticket and hop on the next plane. I don't give a damn. But I'm not paying for any more plane tickets. Maine's where we ended up; Maine's where I'm staying." Reikai said, pulling the luggage inside the room. Sakura rolled over and groaned.

"Fiiiiiiine…"

Reikai smiled slightly. "Good."

* * *

The next day, Sakura was busy leafing through a travel guide as her sister slept beside her. An advertisement caught her eye and she started shaking her sister. "Rei, wake up."

"What…" she responded groggily.

"Look at this." Sakura put the book in front of her. Reikai stared at the ad blankly.

"Yeah, and?"

"It's a resort town! We can go stay there instead of this place! It's has good reviews, and it looks beautiful."

"Go ahead then. I'm fine here." Reikai closed her eyes.

Sakura rolled hers. "Spoken like a true lard-ass. Get up and let's go!" she said, pulling Reikai's hands. Reikai kicked her and rolled over. The pink-haired girl shook her head and sighed. "Fine then. I'm gonna go check it out myself. Where are the car keys?"

"Left pocket of the jeans I wore yesterday."

Sakura got the keys and left the building. She got into the car they had rented and drove off. '_I'll show her. I'll go to this town and have a great time, so great that she'll want to turn back time to come with me. It's going to be the best vacation ever!_' she thought, smiling to herself. She took a quick glance at Google Maps to check she was going the right way. In a few minutes, she came to a sign at an uphill turn-off:

**"SILENT HILL"**

The car turned up the road. Sakura's eyes shone with excitement. She was almost there, to that quiet resort town called Silent Hill. But her expression soon started to fade as the road became unnaturally foggy.

_'…Fog? Is it because it's winter? That must be it! Maybe it snows up there…'_

Suddenly, a little girl ran out into the road. Sakura panicked and spun the steering wheel. The tires screeched as the vehicle ran off the road and into the side of the hill. The world went blank around her…

* * *

Reikai jumped out of her sleep. Something wasn't right. She couldn't sense Sakura at all. She picked up her phone and called her sister, but the call went unanswered. She began to worry.

"God, if there's any time you'll listen to me, let it be now. Please let Sakura be okay…"

Reikai jumped out of bed and ran out of the motel barefoot. She looked around for some transport, and saw a cyclist pedaling slowly past.

"Hey!" she called after him. He rode up to her, and before he could answer, she pushed him off his bike and got on it. "Sorry man, but it's an emergency! Don't worry, I'll be back!" she yelled, riding off as the cyclist swore at her.

_'Now where the hell did she say she was going? Some resort town? But what the hell's it called? Quiet…City?_' She shook her head. _'No… that's not right… what was it?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was slowly regaining consciousness. "What the heck happened?" she said groggily, lifting her head off the steering wheel. Blood was trickling from a wound on her forehead and dripping on her skirt. She reached for her phone and saw the missed call. "Reikai was calling? Oh, now she cares. Well, screw you." She hissed at the phone. She reached in the backseat and picked up her backpack, then got out of the car and started up the road into town. When she got there, she was surprised. The whole place seemed abandoned and the fog was still strangely thick. "Where is everybody?" she muttered, walking around. She spotted a figure standing near a car and called to it.

"Um, excuse me? Can you tell me if I'm in Silent Hill please?" she said, walking towards it. The 'person' turned around and started walking jerkily towards Sakura, who then realized that it wasn't a person at all. "What… what the hell?!" The thing walking towards her looked as if it was trapped in its own skin, as it had a layer of skin around its face and torso. There was a hole in the torso that sprayed a black liquid at Sakura, who jumped out of the way. A drop fell on her skirt and melted a hole right through it. Without a second thought, Sakura turned and ran away from the monster, which fell to the ground and started scurrying after her. She ran faster, looking for a place to hide, but stopped when she noticed someone else; the girl who ran in front of her car.

"Hey!"

The girl ran off down an alley way, with Sakura chasing after her. As she went deeper into the alley, Sakura heard a loud siren overhead and noticed the world distorting around her, from abandoned old buildings to metal walls and floors covered in rust and blood. She shook the fear off her back.

"Get yourself together, Sakura. You've seen worse." she whispered to herself.

She kept going deeper into this new world, until she came to what looked like some kind of old, rusty mineshaft ruins. She started to walk, calling out for the little girl. "Hey, come on out. I promise I won't hurt you…" she said. Suddenly, she saw a small, dark figure. She went up to it.

"Little girl?"

The monster turned around, scaring Sakura shitless. It was a small child monster, with a knife in its hand. It jumped at Sakura, attempting to stab her. She dodged it, but was attacked from behind by another. More of them crept out of the shadows, jumping at her as she tried desperately to shake them off. Soon she was covered by them, all stabbing her to death…

"Hey… hey… wake up."

Sakura jumped and opened her eyes. A woman was standing over her, wearing a police uniform. She looked around. She was sitting in a café, unharmed. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Cybil Bennett, S.H.P.D. I found you unconscious just outside the town and brought you here. I took the liberty of wrapping up that wound on your head, too."

Sakura rubbed the bandages on her head. "Oh... thank you, officer."

"Just 'Cybil' is fine. We don't get many visitors to Silent Hill anymore, what brings you here, miss…?"

"Sakura, I'm Sakura. I'm on vacation with my big sister and I decided to come up here. I heard it was a resort town."

"It was a resort town. Now it's nothing but empty streets." Cybil said, looking outside. "Look, I'm gonna go get some backup. Stay here and don't go outside." She started towards the door, then stopped and took her handgun out of its holster. Sakura raised her arms. Cybil laughed. "I'm not going to shoot you, Sakura." She said, handing the gun to her. Sakura took it.

"I hope I won't have to use this…" she muttered, remembering her dream.

"I'll be right back." Cybil said, heading outside. Sakura sighed. She walked around the building and found a map and a flashlight. The flashlight didn't light up when she turned it on, so she smacked it until it worked and put the items in her backpack. She started towards the door, but was stopped by the sound of static. There was a pocket radio on the counter, and the closer Sakura got to it, the louder the static got. Suddenly, some giant pterodactyl-looking monster flew in through the front glass! Sakura pulled out the handgun and fired at the winged creature quickly until it fell. She ran over to it and crushed its head under her heel. The radio stopped emitting static. Sakura sank into a chair.

"What the hell is that thing?" she asked herself. She shrugged it off and stood up. "Well, it's dead now." She picked up the radio and dropped it in her pack, along with some handgun bullets the monster dropped, and went outside. The fog wasn't as thick anymore, so she could see a little better. She started running into town, steering clear of any Lying Monsters lurking around. She made her way back to the car, only to find there was no road behind it anymore. Sakura stared at the ravine below her. "What sort of fresh hell…" She shook her head and went over to the car. She noticed a little piece of paper stuck in the wiper blades of the car. It read:

**"MIDWICH ELEMENTARY"**

"… well, I guess I know where I'm off to next. Whoop-dee-doo, it's adventure time." Sakura started back up the road. "I'm starting to sound like Reikai."

* * *

Meanwhile, Reikai was pedaling her way to Silent Hill.

"I can't believe I was going the wrong way this whole time." She muttered, looking for any road signs. "Well, at least I can sense Sakura again, but she's too far away to reach. Where the hell is this 'Silent Hill' place?"

No sooner had she said that, did she see the sign and the road.

"Convenient."

She also saw a police car coming down the road. She signaled it to stop and went up to the window.

"Are you coming from Silent Hill?" Reikai asked. The policewoman nodded.

"Cybil Bennett, S.H.P.D. Why do you ask?"

"You wouldn't happen to have seen a girl up there? Looks like me but with green eyes and bright pink hair?"

"Ah, you must be the big sister Sakura was talking about." Reikai smiled and nodded.

"Reikai, nice to meet you. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's in town, in a café. She ought to be okay. Her car crashed and she was unconscious."

"I'm not surprised. Probably saw another puppy on the sidewalk."

Cybil looked at Reikai curiously. "She's not a good driver?"

"That is an understatement." Reikai got back on her bike. "Well, I better go find her before she gets hurt."

"Hold on." Cybil said. "Let me come with you. I'll just get another firearm from the station and be back..." The policewoman glanced at Reikai's bare feet on the bike pedal. "...and some spare shoes for you."

Reikai smiled, embarrassed. "Thanks, Cybil. Please hurry." she said as the police car drove off. She looked up at the fog-covered road ahead. "Please be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Sakura wandered through Silent Hill, picking up useful items along the way. She had found energy drinks and handgun bullets, and had even armed herself with a metal pipe. She checked her map to see where she was from the school.

"Jeez, I never thought it would be so hard to find a damn school. Okay, so I already bypassed the roadblock here and went through the alleyway, so the school should be a few more feet ahead." She muttered to herself, putting the map away. She kept on moving quickly, keeping as far away from monsters as possible. In a few minutes, she reached her destination. "Finally." She sighed as she went inside. However, she soon regretted that decision.

Inside the school was crawling with Grey Children, the monsters from her dream. She turned on her flashlight. One of the children turned in her direction, and then rushed at her.

"Oh, screw this!"

Sakura dodged its attack and headed for the nearest door. She ended up in a long corridor lined with classrooms, and more Grey Children. She began searching the classrooms, defending herself with her pipe. She found seemingly useful items, some lying around, and some that needed a puzzle to be solved first.

_'Who thought it was a good idea to put puzzles in here?'_

She fought her way through the school until she reached the courtyard. There was a large clock tower there, with a door and two slots. Sakura stared at it for a while then rustled into her bag to see if see had anything that could fit. Luckily, she had already obtained the requisite 'keys' for the door. The clock tower door creaked opened and she walked in. An elevator inside led her deeper into the bowels of the school. She noticed that the world had begun to distort again, just like in her dream.

_'Was it even a dream?'_

The lift stopped and she got out and looked around. It appeared to be some kind of boiler room, only really rusty. She wandered around until she found another lift, blocked by metal bars controlled by two valves.

_'Dammit, another puzzle…'_

Sakura began turning the valves until the bars were out of the way. She walked into the elevator and it creaked down until she reached a room, lit by a single torch in the middle. Just as she stepped out of the lift, a loud screech filled the room and a giant lizard appeared out of the darkness. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Where the hell did you come?!"

The reptile roared at her, its head splitting in half vertically as it did so.

"Oh, fuck all kinds of duck…"

She pulled out the handgun Cybil gave her and started shooting at the lizard, while dodging its advances. But every bullet just seemed to make it angrier. She stopped shooting it and instead scanned it, searching for a weak spot. Then, the answer dawned on her; inside the head. Sakura took a deep breath and stopped running, letting the Split Head get close to her. As soon as it opened its 'face', Sakura unloaded an entire round into it. The lizard screeched in pain and fell at her feet, well dead.

"Thank God, that's over. Now, how the hell do I get out of here?" she said, looking around. She noticed some movement coming from the corner of the room. She went to investigate, and was surprised. The girl she was chasing was sitting in a corner in fetal position.

Sakura approached her carefully. "Who are you?"

The girl looked up at Sakura, and then disappeared in thin air. Sakura stared at the spot the girl was sitting, wondering if she was hallucinating. She shook her head and headed through the nearest exit.

* * *

Reikai and Cybil were in Silent Hill now, at the café. One look at the broken window took them that Sakura was no longer there.

"Oh, great. Wondeful." Reikai groaned. She turned to Cybil. "Got any ideas?"

"Maybe she's at Rosewater Park. That's where I'd go if I was lost." The policewoman shrugged.

"Which way is it?"

The two ladies started off to the park, but were stopped by a group of Lying Figures lurking around.

"What are those things?" Reikai turned to Cybil.

"They're monsters. We should move before they see us." She said, heading the next way with Reikai following behind. When they came to the road that led to the park, they were disappointed to find it blocked off completely.

"Well, isn't that just a kick in the crotch?" Reikai muttered. Cybil looked around and found a key nearby.

"Hey, I found something." She said, handing the key to her partner, who read the tag on it.

"Brookhaven Apartments. Where's that?" Cybil pointed to the apartment complex they had just passed. "Well, let's go then. Maybe we can get out on the other side." The pair hopped the fence and used the key on the main door, then headed inside. The place was old and rickety, and looked like it was about to collapse soon. Cybil said a silent prayer that it wouldn't. The women started up the stairs, searching any open room they found. The building was dark, so Reikai turned on her phone's flashlight and put it in her pocket. "Stay close." Reikai muttered to Cybil. "We got company." Down the hallway, two Lying Figures approached. Cybil pulled her gun, but Reikai stopped her. "Save the bullets, I got this." She ripped a piece of wood with nails in it down from the ceiling, picked it up and moved towards the monsters, then whacked them with all her might and didn't stop 'till she was sure they were dead.

"Damn, I feel sorry for those things after what you did to them…" Cybil said, walking up to her. Reikai took her jacket off to reveal a tank top, and tied it by the sleeves around her waist.

"Come on, officer. It's gonna get messy in here." She said calmly, swinging her new weapon as she walked. They went into a room with static coming from it, and noticed a TV that was on. There was also a few mannequins lying around, one of them with its head replaced by another pair of legs. There was a pocket flashlight in the mannequin wearing women's clothes' pocket. Cybil took it and put it in her shirt pocket.

"Now we can search this place better." She said.

"Cybil, look out!" Reikai pushed her out of the way of the mannequin with the extra legs, which was now standing, flailing its legs. "A mannequin monster? What kind of hellhole is this place?" she yelled. The Mannequin reared its legs, as if asking for a fight. Reikai stood in a boxing stance. "Wanna dance? Let's tango." The monster swung its legs at Rei, who countered with a few quick jabs and an uppercut, knocking the Mannequin down. She stomped on it as it tried to wriggle back up, silencing it.

"Of all the weird things I've ever done, boxing with a headless mannequin is definitely one of the weirdest." Reikai said, cracking her knuckles and picking up her wood.

"I'll say." Cybil chuckled and they left the room. Cybil turned down the hallway, but Reikai saw something that made her freeze.

"C-Cybil…? What the hell is that?"

The cop turned around and was filled with terror. Standing across the hallway, blocked by some partition bars, was a very tall, very muscular, humanoid monster, wearing a floor-length bloody skirt-apron thing that looked like it was made of bleached pieces of leather roughly stitched together, and a large metal pyramid-shaped helmet on its head.

"I'm just as shocked as you, Rei." The officer said after regaining her composure.

"Is it going to attack us? He's just standing there… menacingly…"

The monster did not move. Cybil took Reikai's hand. "Let's just go. He's starting to creep me out." She said, pulling Reikai, whose eyes were fixated on this menacing creature. They travelled to another part of the apartment building and came to two adjoining sections.

"Maybe we should split up. We can regroup here if we find anything." Cybil suggested.

"Are you nuts!? That helmet dude could be lurking anywhere around here, and you want to go alone? Hell no!" Reikai retorted, grabbing Cybil's hand. "Don't make me handcuff us together."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of that thing. You, who just clubbed two monsters to death and had a boxing match with another." Cybil quipped, half-serious.

"You can bet your frilly panties I am. Headless mannequins I can handle, but not a dude that can carry around a helmet that big! Did you see the muscles on that guy? His muscles have muscles! He looks like he benches cars for a living!" Reikai screeched. Cybil shook her head.

"Okay, you have a point there. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't want to meet him anywhere here. You win, let's go together." Cybil agreed. The two explored the first half, and finding it fruitless, went to the other side.

The last door they went to had shuffling noises coming from inside. Reikai signaled to Cybil to be quiet, and they snuck in. Once inside, they witnessed a scene that made Reikai's jaw drop. The helmet-wearing monster was there in the kitchen of the room, along with two Mannequins on the counter, struggling to be free of his grasp. Although there was no actual penetration, Reikai figured there might've been, judging from the way he held them down and his jerky movements. She signaled Cybil into a nearby closet and closed the door. The monster finished off the Mannequins and walked jerkily into the living room, holding onto his helmet with his gloved hands. His fingers seemed to be fused at the bases. He stood in front of the closet the girls were hiding in, fiddling with his helmet. Reikai, thinking he knew they were there, grabbed Cybil's gun and unloaded a round at the monster, who growled and retreated to the door, picking up a giant blade Rei had noticed in the kitchen as he left. When Reikai was sure he was gone, she came out of the closet with Cybil.

"Goddammit Reikai! Why'd you go and shoot him? What if he didn't run away, and tore off the door?!" the cop screeched. Reikai simply shrugged her shoulders, at a loss for words. Cybil snatched her gun back and reholstered it. Reikai went into the kitchen and looked at the now-dead Mannequins.

"He was really going at these things… I kinda feel sorry for 'em…" she muttered.

"We should go." Cybil said, heading through the broken doorway left by the helmeted monster's hasty retreat. Reikai looked at the Mannequins a little while longer, then followed suit. They wandered around until they managed to cross into another apartment complex by jumping through windows, and followed the trail of locked doors to a stairway landing, where the stairs leading out were blocked off.

"Oh goddammit." Reikai and Cybil said simultaneously as they stepped onto the landing.

Pyramid Head was on the landing with them, violating a Lying Figure. He looked up at his onlookers and killed the squirming monster beneath him. Picking up his giant knife, he growled loudly at them.

"Cybil, the gun."

"What?"

"GIVE ME THE GODDAMN GUN!"

She fiddled with the holster as Pyramid Head advanced closer, pulling the huge blade behind him.

"Cybil…!" Reikai kept her eyes on the monster's knife.

"It's stuck!"

"Oh, fuck it! MOVE!"

Reikai pushed Cybil out of the way of the monstrous sword as it slammed down where they were standing with a loud CLANG!

"Any day now, sweetheart!" Reikai screeched.

"I'm trying!" Cybil squealed, trying to get the gun out. Pyramid Head raised his weapon again and started towards Reikai, who skipped to the other side of the landing quickly. He turned to her.

"What? Why the heck are you after me, Muscles?!"

"Got it!" Cybil started towards Reikai with gun in hand. Suddenly (and impressively), lightning-fast, Pyramid Head turned to Cybil and swung his knife at her. She froze.

"Cripes woman!"

Cybil fell over and Reikai landed on top of her. She had jumped into the path of the Great Knife and taken the cut for Cybil. Her wound was bleeding heavily, but she didn't seem to care. She grabbed the gun and got up.

"When you see a giant sword swinging your way, DON'T FUCKIN' FREEZE!" she yelled, firing shots at the monster in front of her with rapid succession. Just then, a siren sound was heard from outside. Pyramid Head turned away from his victims and started down the stairwell. When he was out of sight, the water that had blocked the path drained away, exposing an opening left by the colossal man. Cybil turned to Reikai and stared at her chest. The wound she had gotten from the Great Knife was no longer there, but the cut in her shirt and the bloodstains were.

"Quit starin' at my tits and let's get the hell out of here." Reikai said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Thanks for saving me back there. If not for you, I would've ended up like the thing he was violating before." Cybil said quietly.

"No problem, we're a team." Reikai replied coolly. The pair headed outside the apartment complex and back on the road, heading to Rosewater Park.


End file.
